phosphorhornfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Chapter 1: Cuthbert The Foggy Vale The very start of Horns Adventure. It can be accessed only once at the beginning. You will find the Song of Ruin there. Journals: * Horn's Journal: Awakening (found automatically) * Horn's Journal: The Unkillable Warrior (after defeating Gourd) * Horn's Journal: The Rescue of Aunt Bell (after defeating the giant Pygon) * Characters: Aunt Bell (after defeating the giant Pygon) * Characters: Horn (after defeating the giant Pygon) * Characters: Forest Titan (after defeating the giant Pygon) Blueprints: none Caracters: Gourd, Aunt Bell Cuthbert The first of three Hub's of this Game. From now on the Quest Mode is available. Journals: * Horn's Journal: Cuthbert (after entering Cuthbert) * Characters: Gourd (after entering Cuthbert and watching the Cutscene) * Horn's Journal: Gourd (after entering Cuthbert and watching the Cutscene) * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Reynes (at the big Tree between Aunt Bell and the Bridge) * Berthold Cuthbert's Memoirs: The founding of Cuthbert (left side of the Survival Room Gate) * Horn's Journal: Pygon Gates (after pulling the lever to reveal the Pygon Gate) * Horn's Journal: The Forge (after unlocking the Forge) * Horn's Journal: Equipment and Attributes (after unlocking the Forge) Blueprints: * Pygite Sword (Sword) * Bell's Locket (Amulet) * Serrato (Sword) * Kodachi (Sword) * Zweihander (Sword) * Kladenets (Sword) * Epee de Tiffany (Sword) * Cuthbert's Cudgel (Hammer) * Bardbeater (Hammer) * Paladins's Hammer (Hammer) * Mjölner (Hammer) * Pudding's Maul (Hammer) * Timberfell (Axe) * Labrys of Minos (Axe) * Merovingus (Axe) * Legbiter (Axe) * Obsidian Edge (Axe) * Stonecleaver (Axe) * STICKO (Special Weapon) * Halberd of Ed (Special Weapon) * The Reaper (Special Weapon) * Vardo (Special Weapon) * Magician's Might (Special Weapon) * Songsmith's Scepter (Special Weapon) * Painbringer (Amulet) * Apothecary's Helper (Amulet) * Pendragon (Amulet) * Westenra (Axe) * Prometheus (Hammer) The Outpost: Demolition "A nasty Pygon has snuck into the ruins of the old Cuthbert Outpost carrying a Pygon Seed. Play the Song of Ruin to clear a path to your prize!" Journals * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Brambles (right at the beginning between the crouch zone and the first Pygon) Blueprints: * The Opportunist (Amulet) Blueprint can be obtained in the second playthrough from a golden Pygon Pygoids: Billiam The Outpost: Playing with Fire "If you shoot your gauntlet through fire, who knows what you will be able to set aflame? Watch out for sneaky thieves!" Journals: * Berthold Cuthbert's Memoirs: The Outpost (straight after burning the first barrier) Blueprints: * Templar Steel (Sword) * The Guzzler (Special Weapon) Pygoids: Ze-o-ea The Magic Forest This is the Survival Room of the Cuthbert Hub. Its available after finishing 'The Outpost: Playing with Fire'. Journals: * Berthold Cuthbert's Memoirs: The Magic Forest (after selecting the challenge, look to the left, it's hanging on a tree) Blueprints: * Blade of Chronos (Sword) Pygoids: Radnom The Armory: Into the Ruins "In the Ruins of the Cuthbert Armory, track down an elusive Arktos Pygon and make him a trade he cant resist." Journals: * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Arktos Pygon (at a stone pillar right in front of the Arktos Pygon that guards the entrance) * Berthold Cuthbert's Memoirs: The Armory (after the Area where you found Timmim, right behind the first Pygon at a small arc) Blueprints: * Courer de Leon (Sword) * Amulet of the Mother (Amulet) Pygoids: Davlid, Timmim The Outpost: Arktos Loves Beehives "Why are the Arktos Pygon obsessed with beehives? No one knows, but you can use this obsession to your advantage." Here you learn the Song of Summoning Journals: * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Pygon Titans (in the Cave in front of the Pygon Titan, its lying at a sthone to the left of the way to the beehive) Blueprints: * Edna's Locket (Amulet) Pygoids: none The Armory: Fists of Danger "Avoid the pounding fists of Pygon to find the three switches that will shine a light on your path." Journals: * Horn's Journal: Sneaking Out (automatically after listening to a conversation between Horn and Gourd) Blueprints: * The Lancer (Sword) Pygoids: none The Armory: No Blade Sharper "Dont let stabby Pygon fill you full of holes! Find your way to the Armory Training Ground and prepare for an epic battle!" Journals: none Blueprints: * Pyx (Special Weapon) Pygoids: Derm Cuthbert Colossus The final Level of the Cuthbert Hub. You will learn the Song of the Ancient World here. Journals: * Characters: Cuthbert Colossus (after defeating the Colossus) * Horn's Journal: The Chieftain (after defeating the Colossus) * Characters: Chieftain Pudding (after defeating the Colossus) Blueprints: none Pygoids: Tagger Characters: Chieftain Pudding Chapter 2: Suddene Suddene The second Hub Journals: * Words from Harsha the Sea King: Suddene, Gem of Storms (after entering Suddene, straight ahead on a broken stone pillar) * Horn's Journal: Suddene (automatically after playing the Song of the Ancient World) Blueprints: * Infurnace (Sword) The Sand Temples: Sleeping Giants "Some Pygon tend to get sleepy - if someone doesnt wake them, theyll go on to sleep for a thousand years or more! Rouse Pygon from their slumber to explore Suddenes magnificent Sand Temples." Journals: * Words of Harsha the Sea King: The Sand Temples (straigt ahead from the start, hanging at a stone pillar with the waving vine) * History of the World: Song of the Ancient World (left beside of the crouch zone with the horn inside, infront of a floater) * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Chelonia Pygon (right after you jump off the Chelonia Pygon) Blueprints: * Bloodsteed (Special Weapon) Pygoids: Hatma (In the area where you need to fire the torchs to proceed, go up where has a closed gate and die in a small hole on de right side of the gate and select "Last Checkpoint") The Sand Temples: Secrets in the Sand "The ancient Suddenes knew magic and crafts that are now lost to time. You must unlock the mysteries of the Sand Temples to find what you desire!" A quick way to solve the Puzzle at the end is 1x Right, 2x Left, 1x Middle Journals: * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Hook Points (in the big Cave with the Coin Puzzle, at a Rock in front of the Titan playing with the Chelonia Pygon) Blueprints: * Clasp of Flame (Amulet) Pygoids: Kimquat Mariner's Isle This is the Survival Room of the Seddene Hub. Its available after finishing 'The Sand Temples: Secrets in the Sand'. Journals: * Words from Harsha the Sea King: Mariner's Isle (after selecting a challange, look left its lying down on the planks) Blueprints: none Pygoids: Borig The Lighthouse: Free the two Chelonia "A pair of Pygon desire nothing more than to swim out to the sea together, and will reward you if you can free them." Journals: * Words from Harsha the Sea King: The Lighthouse (after jumping over the Chelonia in the right corner) * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Shimmy (at a stone pillar near the canyon in the area with the rune puzzle) * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Explosives (after sliding down the rope, in the are with the first chelonia to free, behind the stone pillar where the rope ends) Blueprints: * The Mincer (Special Weapon) Pygoids: Kreapple The Sand Temples: The Tomb of Harsha "The final resting place of an ancient king lies beneath the waves of Suddene can you raise it to find and defeat the Pygon who hoards what you need?" Journals: * Journal of the Explorer Akakios: Sound Amplifiers (at the beach, left side of the amplifier at the rock with a stone pillar on it) Blueprints: * The Goner (Special Weapon) Pygoids: none The Lighthouse: Under the Beacon "Find your way to the lighthouse, for somewhere in its decrepit belly lies a Pygon seed that will be yours for the taking!" Journals: none Blueprints: * The Dark Father (Amulet) Pygoids: none The Lighthouse: Lighting the Way "The Lighthouse of Suddene once bourned brightly for ship from all over the world. Light it once again to find what you seek." Journals: * Horn's Journal: The Man in Red Velvet (right after the dialog between Horn and Gourd at the beginning) Blueprints: * Vulcan (Hammer) * The Shredder (Special Weapons) Pygoids: Chimey The Leviathan of Suddene The final Level of the Suddene Hub. Journals: * Characters: Leviathan of Suddene (right after jumping onto the Leviathan) Blueprints: * Glacios (Sword) Pygoids: Qqa Chapter 3: Westernesse Castle Gates Journals: * Characters: The Great Wise One (automatically after entering the area) * Horn's Journal: The Great Wise One (automatically after entering the area) * Characters: The King and Queen (after defeating the double headed Pygon and watching the scene) Westernesse The third and last Hub. Journals: * The Reign of Rukhilden as writ by Greg the Elder: Westernesse (after entering Westernesse, turn to the right, hanging at the tree) Blueprints: * Oceana (Axe) Category:Locations